


Ravaged

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consentacles, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: "If he lies, Kiibo will attack him with a thousand tentacles!"





	Ravaged

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinny sin sinned. why don't more people write trans kokichi you cowards

“You’re sure you want this, Kokichi?”

The small boy wriggled slightly, restrained by tentacles holding up his body and keeping his wrists together and ankles apart. He appreciated that Kiibo wanted to double check with him before going any further, but at the same time, he was a little irritated that he needed to reaffirm his consent  _ again. _ As if ten times before they even got started wasn’t enough. Kokichi moved his hips, tried to move a little bit more, tried to seek out some friction because he was already excessively turned on knowing that he was going to get fucked into next week and had the opportunity to experience his fantasy. “I’m sure.”

“You remember what the safe word was?” Kiibo asked, his voice soft and the look on his face to match as he stepped a little bit closer, cupped one of Kokichi’s cheeks in his hand and kissed him gently. The small boy whimpered and melted into his robotic boyfriend’s touch as he was pulled a little closer.

“It’s Panta,” he forced himself to speak, breathing shallow and coming out in short puffs as he looked at the robot with half lidded violet eyes and his cheeks and shoulders bright pink. Kiibo kissed him as a reward, lips pressing against his tenderly and gently, showing Kokichi just how loved he was, and the supreme leader couldn’t help but let out a whimper when he pulled away.

He gasped softly as he felt another tentacle snake up underneath his shirt. He shuddered, hips bucking slightly at the sudden cool, slightly slimy sensation of the appendage against him. “You were warned that if you kept lying you would be punished.” Kiibo’s voice held a false coldness that Kokichi could see through easily, but he appreciated that the other boy was trying, at least. His breathing was steady but shallow, and he watched the robot with half lidded, lustful eyes.

“I - I’m sorry,” Kokichi gasped out, feeling a tentacle slink further up his shirt to rest against his chest, the tip flicking against a nipple in the process. The small boy cried out at finally getting touched in a sensitive area, and the tentacle used the opportunity to enter his mouth. Heart pounding in his chest, he began suckling obediently on the appendage. If the blush against his cheeks and shoulders got any deeper, he would probably be the color of a tomato, but his submissive nature and the heat pooling between his legs was enough to get him just shut up and go with the scene.

Kiibo stepped closer to him once again, a robotic finger feeling along the side of Kokichi’s face as if he was being studied. Like a piece of art, or a scientific experiment. A soft whimper escaped the supreme leader around the tentacle. “You aren’t wearing your binder,” Kiibo spoke in a tone that suggested awe. Or maybe curiosity. Kokichi didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about much of anything… that was the entire point of this. “Were you planning this, Kokichi? Is this why you were misbehaving so much? Did you want to be punished?”

He would have answered if he didn’t currently have a tentacle in his mouth. A second made its way over to him, planted itself underneath him so that he was straddling it between his legs; it brushed against his clit through his pants, and Kokichi’s back arched as a strained whimper escaped him. His usual childish and teasing persona dropped so easily when he was in sexual situations; he loved being submissive, loved to be absolutely  _ ravaged, _ and he was so happy that after suggestion after suggestion his kind and soft boyfriend had finally agreed to go through with one of his fantasies.

Miu couldn’t do anything right in Kokichi’s eyes, but she was the one that created these tentacles, and he supposed that he ought to give her credit for that. She sure knew how to make sex machines.

The tentacle left his mouth, and Kokichi let out a soft whimper at the loss. He didn’t have to worry about his mouth not having anything to do for long, though, because Kiibo stepped forward and pressed his lips against the smaller boy’s. The supreme leader jolted forward slightly, his legs spreading a little further as he rolled his hips and humped the tentacle between his legs desperately. Trying to get friction, any kind of friction. The robot’s fingers traced down from his chin to the top of his shirt, began quickly and skillfully undoing colorful buttons as the tentacle finally shrunk away and left from underneath the cloth, and Kiibo gently nipped at his bottom lip, making another moan leave him. He was almost painfully wet at this point, his body moving of its own accord as his hips kept moving and he struggled to get more stimulation where he needed it.

When all of the buttons had finally been undone, Kiibo pushed the shirt down from Kokichi’s shoulders and the tentacles holding his wrists together came undone and shrunk away for just a moment so the shirt could fall from his body and land in a pile on the ground beside him. The small supreme leader couldn’t help but grunt softly with frustration. “You can just - rip my clothes,” he forced himself to speak when Kiibo pulled away in order to study his face carefully. “I have spares, and my scarf is already off. I don’t care if you rip these. I’d actually kind of prefer it.”

He was sure he looked like a mess, face red and mouth slightly open, violet eyes half lidded with want. No, need. He was this worked up without any direct contact just yet, and he would be a little embarrassed by that if he had it in him to care. Kiibo cupped his cheek carefully, watched him with brows furrowed. “Well, that would be easier on both of us,” the robot responded and kissed him again. His hand released his chin, went to palm one of Kokichi’s breasts. He leaned into the touch with what limited movements he had, breathing heavy and goosebumps appearing across his skin.

He was beginning to get frustrated by the pants he was still wearing, a swamp forming rather quickly in his boxers as Kiibo kissed him again and kept palming at his chest. He could feel a bit of a coil beginning to form in his lower gut, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. He hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet, and it would be a little humiliating to just cum before he got any contact between his legs. God, he wanted one of those tentacles inside of him. He needed it. A desperate groan left him as Kiibo pulled away again, and he tried to follow his boyfriend with his face before a tentacle tangled in his hair and forced him back. The moan he let out was almost embarrassingly loud at the pressure of his scalp.

“I’m not sure if this is more a punishment for being bad or a reward for being so obedient so far.” Kiibo wasn’t touching him at all know, stepping back further, and Kokichi had to look up to have a look at the robot despite how his pussy was practically throbbing now and he was struggling to keep his eyes open through an immense amount of arousal. 

More tentacles were sourcing from the machine on Kiibo’s back, curling around the robot as if they were taunting him. Kokichi barely noticed a line of drool beginning to leak down his chin as he rolled his hips, trying to get more friction and warm himself up for what he was sure was coming. He whined when the tentacle between his legs retreated, leaving him to just be held up by the appendage around his wrists and wrapped around his ankles. Hot breath escaped from between his lips as he hunched over slightly, gritting his teeth desperately. “Please. Please. Please.” It was like a prayer, a chant.

The other didn’t seem to be too focused on keeping him waiting, because the tip of one tentacle slunk into Kokichi’s pants and pressed up against his clit. The supreme leader gasped sharply, hips bucking up slightly into the contact. The tentacle pushed up against the frabic until it tore, another ripping it up away from his leg until it became a pile of rags that landed on top of the shirt and Kokichi was left in nothing but his boxers. That didn’t last long, though, the tentacle getting right back at it and tearing the boxers - he was finally completely naked, and the appendages around his ankles tugged his legs apart a little further. He was so desperate, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was leaking onto the floor.

With how slowly Kiibo had been treating this entire ordeal, Kokichi was a little surprised when a tentacle pushed itself into his pussy without warning. He let out a strangled moan as he came without warning, walls fluttering and tightening around the appendage as his eyes rolled back in his head and a sense of release and relief washed over him. He let out a cry, and a tentacle took the opportunity to enter his mouth; he settled right back into sucking and letting out soft grunts as Kiibo kept moving the tentacle inside of him, thrusting in and out more roughly than Kokichi thought was possible for the ever gentle and loving robot. Not that he was complaining. He loved to be treated roughly, loved to be fucked until he couldn’t think about anything else anymore. It coming from  _ Kiibo _ of all people just made it hotter.

He was vaguely aware that the noises he was making were sloppy and lewd as he moaned wetly around the tentacle in his mouth, gagged softly when it jammed its way into his throat. His eyes closed, body relaxing into the treatment he was receiving as the tentacle began pounding his pussy harder and another tentacle pressed against his clit. Getting direct contact to the delicate bundle of nerves was enough to make Kokichi’s back arch and his toes curl, another strangled moan escaping his mouth around the tentacle he was currently deepthroating. His eyes watered, and he felt another heat build up in his gut.

Two more tentacles slunk around him, wrapped around his body. He shivered at the cold, slimy texture of the appendages against his hot skin, but it was delightful. The tips pressed against his nipples, and he let out a gurgling sound from all of the stimulation he was receiving. Pressure kept against his chest and his clit, and Kokichi couldn’t help but thrash slightly in the hold; his muscles were moving and twitching of their own volition as he inched closer to his second climax.

It hit him, wet and sloppy and hard, and Kokichi’s vision whited out as his entire body tensed and twitched. Waves of pleasure rocked his spine and made his body feel a little numb. His breathing hitched, body twitching for a few moments as he rode it out and all the tentacles but the one in his pussy left him. That one remained with slow and easy thrusts to help him ride it out, and when his body slumped and the last tingles of pleasure left, the appendages restraining him lowered him carefully.

He landed in Kiibo’s arms, and Kokichi’s weak arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend. The robot wasn’t very strong, but he was light, so it didn’t take an awful lot of effort to keep him up and cradle him. Warmth flooded the small supreme leader’s chest as he hummed, satisfied, and rested his head against Kiibo’s shoulder. He felt the robot’s lips brush against his forehead, and a smile appeared on his face. “Did I do good?” Kiibo asked, and Kokichi looked up at him with soft violet eyes to find a concerned and affectionate expression on the robot’s face.

“Yeah,” Kokichi breathed out, let out a soft sigh as Kiibo carried him to the bed. Luckily, they had done this in his dorm, or the robot probably wouldn’t have been able to get him anywhere. When he was settled on the soft covers, Kokichi held his arms out. “Snuggle with me?”

“Of course.” Kiibo crawled onto the bed beside him, held him close, and Kokichi’s heart swelled with affection as he was held close and safe and  _ warm _ . So warm. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t felt this good, this loved, in a long time. “How about we rest for a little while and then watch a movie?”

“Sounds good,” Kokichi hummed, giving himself up to the afterglow and the love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
